


Somewhere In Between

by fancyachatup



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Scenting, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Smut, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Alec was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect leader and the personification of an Alpha.Except, apparently he wasn't an Alpha.(i swear i'll come up with a better summary)





	1. Freedom Of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I'm trying my luck at a multi-chaptered fic (pray for me)
> 
> keep me motivated
> 
> update: I’m not a big fan of abo fics anyomlre so idk of I’ll continue this... x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect leader and the personification of an Alpha.
> 
> Except he wasn't an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please love me

Alec was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect leader and the personification of an Alpha. He was comfortable taking charge and was incredibly level headed in dire situations, not to mention that he'd been fairly assertive since a young age. In every way, he defied Omega stereotypes. His stature, for instance, indicated that at the bare minimum Alec was a Beta. At the height of six foot three inches, Alec was well within the range of a typical Alpha height, not to mention the sheer muscle he was comprised of. He also never let emotions cloud his judgement, which was contradictory to the stereotypical and archaical thought that Omegas were often ruled by their emotions.

It was a shock, to say the least, when Alec woke up this morning to find out he was presenting as an Omega at the late age of eighteen. After all, he'd been training like an Alpha since he was barely seven years old.

That, and the fact that most people presented at the age of _sixteen_.

Alec knew he was a textbook case for Alphas, at least that's what his sister told him. It helped that he'd practically been in charge of Jace and Isabelle for as long as anyone could remember.That, and he just so happened to be the best there was in the field, where everyone sought his approval and guidance.

He was  _textbook Alpha._  

Except, he wasn't.

On his sixteenth birthday, when he was supposed to present, he was surprised that there was no change in his emotions. He didn't feel anymore dominant or any less submissive than he had when he went to bed. Everyone, and he meant _everyone_ had told Alec that he was an Alpha. But, after a rather uneventful twenty-four hours, it was decided that Alec was merely a Beta. Soon thereafter Jace was declared an Alpha, which was not surprising, and then a few years later when Izzy presented as one too, no one batted an eyelash. They were both the acme of Alpha traits, just like Alec, only they had both awaken on their sixteenth birthdays with raging hormones and a growl that could only come from an Alpha. 

So, like he said, he had long ago accepted that he was a Beta. But that didn't change the fact that Alec's skin was currently on fire and he was writhing in pain from the fire inside of him, slick with sweat and doubled over from the culmination of the _heat_ symptoms.

It was unexpected, for a number reasons, but especially because it was two years late. He had also never displayed typical Omega traits, and while Omegas weren't necessarily rare, it was not a common occurrence for Nephilim to present as one. The Clave believed that the Angel blood coursing through their veins made them superior to humans, even when it came to presenting. More often than not, Nephilim presented as Betas. Alec's parents were one of the only Nephilim Alpha and Omega mated pairs in New York. It made sense, when he really thought about it, that the Clave would give his mother, Maryse, an Institute. Not because of her brilliant work ethic or incredible drive, but simply because she was an Alpha, leaving Robert to stand by her side.

And while most of the discrimination between the classifications of Alpha, Beta, and Omega was no longer an issue, their were certainly people who subconsciously thought of Omegas as biologically weaker. Up until this point, Alec did not think he was one of them. Of course, that all changed the minute he felt his heat coming. A part of him was horrified, at being an Omega, but a larger part of him, the part begging for release, simply wanted to find an Alpha.

He needed help. He knew he did.

_He needed an Alpha._

_Jace._

_Jace was an Alpha._

_Jace could help-_

_No._

He frantically scanned his room for his cellphone, knowing that there was only one person he could trust right now, and it was definitely not Jace. Spotting it on the edge of his bed, he surged forward, desperate to get help before he lost himself completely. He'd heard horrible things about Omegas blacking out from heat, and he had a feeling that with his luck, he was probably seconds away from passing out. He scrambled for his phone, fingers shakily dialing the number he'd had memorized for years, silently praying for them to pick up.

"Alec? What-"

"Izzy, I presented. Omega. Heat. Help."

And then he blacked out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just starting this fic out and would love suggestions of where to take the plot. I've got a few plans here and there but I'd still appreciate a few other opinions! x


	2. Sleep In Smoldering Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up to confront his new predicament with the help of Izzy and Magnus.

When he woke up, it was to harsh whispers. He groaned, rolling into his side, wincing at the sweat coating his skin. But, for some reason, he wasn't in any more pain, and it was glorious. Then, everything came flooding back to him, and he panicked, because  the only way to truly end an Omega's heat was to seek an Alpha's help.

_No._

No, this wasn't possible. He remembers calling Izzy, there's no way he'd actually gone through with talking to Jace, and seeing as Jace was the only Alpha in the Institute he was not blood related to, it had to have been him. 

_By the Angel._

Overcome with nausea at the mere thought of mindlessly submitting himself to his Parabatai, he sat up and proceeded to throw up onto the floor, clutching his stomach until he was only able to dry heave. He heard footsteps, and when he was finally done heaving, he checked his surroundings.

He wasn't in Jace's room like he expected, and upon further inspection of the room's decor, he wasn't in the infirmary. In fact, he wasn't even in the Institute if the large ornate paintings and mauve walls were anything to go by. Too caught up in his analyzing, he hadn't noticed the two Alphas slipping into the room until someone cleared their throat. Alec whipped his head around, wincing at the pain it caused, locking eyes with a handsome stranger who was standing next to Isabelle.

Thank the angel. He _had_ called Izzy.

Arms wrapped around him, and he stiffened before he recognized the familiar embrace of his sister. Relaxing, he sluggishly wrapped his arms around her, grateful and tired and _safe_.

"Where are we?" Alec whispered, as he pulled away from her, gaze flickering between Isabelle and the other man, an _Alpha_ , heart beating fast as his earlier worries flooded back.

"Relax, Alec. Nothing happened. You're completely safe. The second you called me I called Magnus." She said soothingly, helping Alec sit up properly, shifting him so that he was facing Magnus.

"Magnus?" He asked curiously. He'd never met a Magnus before and couldn't remember Izzy ever talking about one.

"That'd be me," the Alpha said, stepping forward and smilingly softly at Alec. He must've sensed Alec's confusion, because he began to explain everything that had happened while Alec was...temporarily unavailable.

"I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I worked with your sister last month at that Forensic Pathology lesson. She called me last night, demanding a portal from the Institute into my loft-"

Alec snorted. That definitely sounded like Izzy, demanding a High Warlock of all people to allow her access into their home.

"-and I did as she said. I may have only met her once, but even I could hear the panic and urgency in her voice. So, I opened the Portal, expecting her to have a dastardly dire injury. Imagine my surprise when the Acting Head of the Institute was in her arms, completely unconscious and smelling like a perfume store." Magnus said bluntly, though not unkindly. He was a respectful distance away from Alec, as to not startle or intimidate him, which made Alec feel slightly better about his situation.

Isabelle nodded, as if needing to prove to Alec that Magnus was telling the truth. "Magnus helped me get you out of the Institute and calm you down," she added, rising from the bed only to come with a glass of water that had been set on a nearby dresser. She practically shoved it into Alec's hands, glaring at him until he took a few small sips. Satisfied, Isabelle turned her attention back to Magnus, who conjured a portal.

"I'm sure he can explain everything to you. I've gotta get back to the Institute and explain everything properly to Jace. He's been worried sick, complaining that your guys' Parabatai Bond was flaring up like crazy." She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and stood up, seconds away from stepping through the Portal when Alec felt the panic consume him.

"What? You're leaving me here? With an Alpha?" Alec yelled, fear evident in his voice and his heartbeat erratic. Isabelle turned back, eyes soft, " _Hermano_ , you are safer here than at the Insistute. Magnus will explain the rest. Trust me, you can trust him." She said, before stepping into the Portal.

And just like that she was gone, leaving Alec alone and in the presence of an Alpha, mere hours after he'd presented as an Omega.

Alec was frozen to his spot on the bed, panic clawing at him form the inside out at the realization that he was an _Omega_ stuck in an unfamiliar _Alpha's_ apartment. Realistically, Alec knew he must be safe. From the sound of it, Magnus had helped him, had kept him safe. Not to mention that his sister wouldn't leave him alone with anyone remotely untrustworthy, but he was still weary of Magnus.

"I suppose I should explain everything more in detail?" Magnus inquired softly, remaining in his spot near the door, which Alec appreciated.

"Yeah, that'd be helpful," Alec stuttered out. After asking for permission, Magnus carefully helped Alec stand up, guiding him to the kitchen. The Alpha made sure to never let his hands drift below Alec's waist, before helping Alec settle onto a barstool, snapping an array of Thai food onto the bar top in front of Alec. He felt his mouth water, and realized that he hadn't eaten anything for at least a few hours, maybe even a whole day. He sent a glance Magnus' way, watching him assemble two plates of food. He placed one in front of Alec, keeping the other for himself before digging in. Feeling Alec's questioning gaze, he looked up, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I figured that this conversation could use some food. Sorry, I didn't even ask if you were hungry or whether or not you liked Thai food. Really, this is horribly presumptuous of me-"

"It's fine. Thank you, I can't remember the last time I ate. And, I love Thai food." Alec said, reassuring Magnus that he wasn't offended by the offer of food. In fact, if he was being honest, he was kind of touched that Magnus was thoughtful enough to offer him food, and even double checked to see if Alec would like it.

_Damn his Omega hormones._

Magnus flashed him a smile before digging in, motioning for Alec to do the same. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, with Magnus sneaking concerned glances at Alec when he thought the Omega wasn't looking.

"So," Alec cleared his throat, "can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"Of course. What's the last thing you remember?" Magnus asked.

Alec felt himself blush with embarrassment. "I, uh, I realized I was going into, uh, heat." He kept his gaze focused on his plate, pushing the food around on his plate, unwilling to meet Magnus' gaze.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Alexander. It's perfectly natural." Magnus said gently, and Alec could feel his eyes on him. Hesitantly, he looked up, catching Magnus' sympathetic glance before he clapped his hands together.

"Right. I hope you don't mind but your sister filled me in as best she could the minute she realized what was going on. I understand that up until last night you, and everyone you know, were under the assumption you were a Beta?" Magnus said, looking at him for affirmation.

Alec nodded.

"It's not uncommon for Omegas to be late in presenting. Isabelle didn't quite believe what you had told her on the phone, but apparently the second she smelled you she knew she had to get you out of the Institute. Your scent was quiet enticing and she told me there were Alpha transfers training at the Institute. She was incredibly worried...." Magnus trailed off, lips pursed apologetically as he let Alec fill in the blank. And he did, grimacing in disgust at what could've happened had his sister and Magnus not intervened. Taking he a deep breath, he asked Magnus to continue.

"When I portaled you here, you were practically inconsolable, which was no surprise, seeing as your body has a few years of heats to make up for not presenting sooner. However, it was worrisome because you hadn't undergone any formal Omega education and according to Isabelle you had no suitable partners to call upon in this particular situation. Isabelle's main objective was your safety, and both you and her were begging for help. While the only true cure for heat is an Alpha, there are a few spells here and there to delay the effects."

The relief Alec felt, at the news that he hadn't _done anything_ while he was out of it, was entirely overwhelming.

"We were able to move you into my bedroom, that's where you woke up, and I was able to cast a suppressant spell _Iniustitiam Detinent_. The purpose is to dilute the intensity of your heat enough for coherent and cognitive thoughts and conversation so that you could talk about your options," Magnus explained, eyes soft and warm and inviting and entirely too pretty to be looking at someone like Alec.

"Thank you, for helping me and for not taking advantage of me." Alec blurted. He watched Magnus' expression go from attentive to shocked, before he masked it into one of polite decency.

"Of course, anyone would've done it," Magnus replied easily, though they both knew what a bullshit answer that was.

"No. They wouldn't have. They'd have kicked Isabelle out and succumb to my...needs." Alec said, once again overwhelmed by Magnus' kindness.

Magnus nodded, albeit wearily, in response. "It is incredibly hard for Alphas to control themselves around Omegas in heat, especially newly presented ones."

Alec gulped, and before he could control his brain to mouth filter, asked Magnus the question that had been in the back of his mind since Izzy left.

"Why did- how did you? Control yourself, I mean."

There was a stunned silence. Magnus was obviously shocked by Alec's like of questioning, and Alec was in equal disbelief at his words. He so badly wanted the ground to swallow him up, take him away from the self-inflicted embarrassment, but alas, it didn't happen.

"I've acquired quite a bit of self-restraint over the past 300 years. Your scent didn't affect me the way it would effect most Alphas," Magnus said, a finger circling the rim of his glass as he awaited Alec's reaction.

And boy was it a stupid one. He felt something deflate inside himself, at what appeared to be the Alpha's subtle rejection of Alec. He incredibly frustrated at his reaction, equal parts ashamed of wanting Magnus to /want/ him while also ashamed at not being enough for the beautiful and kind Alpha.

 _Jesus_.

He was such an _Omega_.

Magnus must have noticed his turmoil, reaching across the bar top to grab a hold of one of Alec's trembling hand.

"Alexander? Did I say something wrong?" Magnus inquired, locking eyes with him. Alec stubbornly shook his head, pretending to remain unaffected by Magnus' words. At least, that was the Plan. What actually came out of his mouth was far less aloof.

"I didn't affect you?" He whimpered pathetically, hating himself for doing so. He rushed to correct himself, stammering out a weak apology. And, in an instant he was somehow wrapped up in Magnus' strong arms, the Alpha rubbing Alec's back soothingly as Alec felt tears of shame pool in his eyes.

"Of course you did, you beautiful Nephilim." Magnus whispered vehemently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta daaaa? 
> 
> as of June 2018 i'm still looking for a co-writer, so if you wanna help write this story you can comment/visit my socials (which are listed in my ao3 profile page)
> 
> also! if you enjoyed this and wanna show your appreciation, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)


	3. Movements And Motivations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus make an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to this fic has been so great, thank you so so much x

Alec had never cuddled before, never _been_  cuddled, but he had to admit, it was kind of amazing. Magnus' strong arms were wrapped around Alec's hips, his head nuzzling Alec's neck every other minute or so, providing comfort and a reminder that Alec was _wanted_. He could feel Magnus' every breath, and listened to the soothing pattern of _inhales_ and _exhales_ , willing himself to say something, anything really, just to hear Magnus' voice.

Alec didn't know if it was because he had presented as an Omega or if Magnus just had this affect of people, but he found himself wanting to know everything about the Alpha. The Alpha who was protecting Alec, providing food and shelter, and currently running his hand through Alec's hair. He preened at the small sensations, pleased to had the Alpha's full attention, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. No more than a day ago Alec was a Beta in charge of the New York Institute, and now he was reduced into a bumbling mess in front a very attractive Alpha Warlock named Magnus Bane.

Magnus Bane who may or may not want Alec as much as Alec seemed to want him.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?" Magnus murmured against Alec's neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there.

"Just, well, what happens next?" Alec replied, involuntarily shivering at Magnus' voice and smell and touch and--

_by the angel_

Was it possible for someone to find everything about someone else so incredibly _attractive_?

Alec whimpered as Magnus began to pull away, afraid that he'd somehow upset the Alpha, and was incredibly relieved that Magnus only moved back enough so that they could have a proper conversation...with awkward eye contact and everything. He felt a little silly, if he was being honest, at being so desperate to please Magnus, but maybe that's just how he was wired now.

  
Isn't this how Omega's were supposed to act?

Emotional and constantly seeking approval?

Vying for an Alpha's attention?

"It depends on you, Alexander, and what you want for your future," Magnus replied gently.

_What did he want for his future?_

"For example," Magnus said, "I could assist you through your heat with the knowledge that it would be a no-strings-attached ordeal. Once you are through presenting, we would go our separate ways and-"

"-No!" Alec yelled, jolting up from his sitting position to graph a hold of Magnus' left hand, squeezing tightly, because he needed affirmation that Magnus was still _here_  and very much _real_. At Magnus' startled expression, Alec felt himself blush, incredibly embarrassed by his outburst but entirely unwilling to take it back.

"It's just--I wouldn't want to, um, go separate ways. And, if you did help me, it wouldn't be no-strings-attached. At least, not for me," Alec confessed, his heart pounding and hands clammy, unable to look Magnus in the eye.

By the angel, when did he become so _sappy_?

Finally gaining the courage to look at Magnus' face, he was presently surprised by the beaming smile the Alpha was wearing, and Alec felt goddamn _butterflies_ in his stomach.

"You want me to help you through your heat as your Alpha?" Magnus asked.

Alec trembled. The fact that Magnus was offering--no, _wanting,_ to be his Alpha, was almost too much for him to handle. Magnus must've mistaken that for fear or disgust or _something_ because he suddenly pulled away, eyes guarded and face expressionless.

"Yeah. I mean, Yes. Please." Alec rushed out, wanting his Alpha back, as close to him as possible. A part of Alec, the small, rational part, he supposed, reminded him that Magnus wasn't really _his_ Alpha. He'd have to knot and bite him in order for that to happen, and no matter how much Alec reveled and delighted in the idea of being Magnus' Omega, he wasn't quite ready for the lifetime commitment after only knowing him for less than 48 hours.

Magnus brought a hand up, and trailed it up and down Alec's jawline, before eventually cupping Alec's face, and he felt himself leaned into the gentle touch.

"Obviously I'm not opposed to the idea," Magnus said with a twinkle in his eye, but he quickly became serious, "but I do need to know just how far you are wanting to take this, Alexander. It's apparent that we both want this, and even more in the near future, but I know that we aren't ready to be bonded so soon after meeting each other."

Alec nodded. "Yeah, I know. I really want you to help me with this heat, and maybe every single one, but I know I'm not ready to be mated. After all, I just presented yesterday. It'd be a little shocking for everyone to find out that the Acting Head of the Institute was a Mated Omega."

Magnus huffed a small laugh, "Indeed. I'm sure it'd be quiet a site. But you're sure? It's crucial that you are one hundred percent certain. "

"Yes, Magnus, I'm completely certain about this," Alec replied, reveling in the Alpha's attention.

"Excellent," Magnus said, clapping his hands together excitedly, "because we've got a little less than half an hour until the spell wears off and you resume your heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you liked it! leave suggestions in the comments if you feel compelled to.
> 
> as of June 2018 i'm still looking for a co-writer, so if you wanna help write this story you can comment/visit my socials (which are listed in my ao3 profile page)
> 
> also! if you enjoyed this and wanna show your appreciation, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)


	4. Tried And True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward sex education talks are Magnus' favorite pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be as realistic as possible, meaning this is the pre-smut. First times shouldn't be a rushed, heat-of-the-moment thing. There should be proper conversations!!! 
> 
> There's lots of (hopefully) humourous and endearing words exchanged that lead up to the next chapter!

If Alec is being honest with himself, and he is, he finds his current situation incredibly exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time. Because, he’s never had sex before, and the fact that it’s about to happen with an Alpha, with Magnus, is simultaneously turning him on and causing him to fruitlessly try to recall every morsel of information that he learned from watching porn. And while porn isn’t anywhere near realistic or detailed enough to help him lose his virginity, it could at least give him an idea of how shit was supposed to go down.

_Right?_

_Wrong._

Because instead of a fervent make out session where they violently take off each other’s clothes and whispering filthy things into each other’s ears, Magnus is sat near the foot of the bed, holding up different types of lube and sex toys, giving Alec the sex education talk he’d never received while Alec tried to burrow himself into the massive pillows near the top of Magnus’ bed.

“And this one,” Magnus said, holding up an alarmingly red bottle, “is cherry flavored lube. It’s water based, which means it’s perfect for helping you out with anyone of these toys. My personal favorite is the-”

“Aren’t Omegas supposed to come, like pre-lubed or something?”

He could _feel_  the blush on his face, but he wasn’t about to skitter away from his ‘much needed sex ed talk’ because he thought it was embarrassing. If there’s one thing he’s learned from his sister, it was that communication was incredibly important, and while Alec prided himself on being a man of few words, he knew that if there was ever a time to change that habit, it was now.

Magnus tossed the bottle back onto the bed and laughed. It wasn’t condescending by any means, and Alec felt himself relax at the sound. Because he expected sex to be serious and aggressive and quiet, but here he and Magnus were, talking and laughing on top of Magnus’ black duvet like they didn’t have a care in the world.

“Well, you can truly never have to much lube Alexander, and while Omegas are prone to emitting some of their own, I’m not entirely sure how much your body is going to produce given the fact that you’re quiet a late bloomer,” Magnus said, gesturing to the _thirteen_ different kinds of lube that were lying on his bed.

It was a little overwhelming, to know that there were so many options available to him, and that Magnus was giving Alec the power to choose what he wanted. He’d half expected Magnus’ kindness to disappear the second they stepped into the bedroom, but if anything, Magnus had only gotten more compassionate and patient.

“-exander? Darling?” There was a hint of concern in his voice.

“Sorry, what?”

He was focused wholly on Magnus now, watching as the Alpha slowly scooted closer to him, hand brushing against Alec’s as he readjusted himself so that his knees were just barely touching Alec’s own legs.

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into, especially since this is your first time.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, just…confused? Is it always like this?” Alec inquired, shifting so that there knees were touching.

“Like what?”

“Easy.”

“I’m many things, Alexander, but easy is not one of them,” Magnus chided teasingly, though he still seemed confused by Alec’s questions.

Alec rolled his eyes and tried to fruitlessly fight back a smile at the Alpha’s words, because they had just proven his point. Feeling brave, Alec reached out and took both of Magnus’ hands into his own, ignoring the erratic beat of his heart in favor of paying attention to the way their hands fit together so _nicely_.

“I meant comfortable. I was expecting this to be awkward and, well– stressful. Do couples normally talk about everything before they do it?”

At Magnus’ bemused expression, he felt the need to backtrack. “Not that I don’t like talking about all of this. It’s been very informative. I didn’t know at least two-thirds of what you told me. And I’m really grateful that we didn’t just rush into anything, but it’s…”

“It’s what, Alexander?” Magnus whispered, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of Alec’s hand.

He took a deep breath. “It’s nice? Safe? I don’t know, you make me feel like it’s okay to talk about it…” Alec trailed off, unsure of how to properly put into words just how content he felt, discussing such intimate matters with Magnus.

It was definitely _not_ like how it is in porn. Not that Alec was complaining.

“Ah, yes. I forgot how Nephilim culture views sex as taboo. Consent, and communication for that matter, is incredibly sexy,” Magnus said, flashing a cheeky smile, which elicited a smile from Alec in return. There were a few seconds of silence with the two of them staring at each other with dopey grins. And while Alec had a few more burning questions, he didn’t dare to break the moment.

“What other misconceptions can I clear up for you?” Magnus asked, waggling his eyebrows at Alec’s snort, because _of course_ Magnus could sense Alec’s internal debate.

On one hand, he was grateful that the Alpha was so in tune with Alec’s own emotions and he really did appreciate how Magnus was making the conversation flow effortlessly. On the other hand, there was a sliver of him that immediately recoiled at the idea of _asking Magnus_ about the logistics of the ordeal, unsure if he even wanted to know the answers.

However, the need to get as close to Magnus as possible won out over any embarrassment he felt, and he resolved to ask Magnus in a calm and orderly fashion about all the hypotheticals that had been weighing on his mind the second he agreed to this.

What actually happened, was much, much worse.

 “I’ve watched a fair amount of gay porn and I’m terrified that your dick will come out covered in sh–uh, I mean, stuff.”

And _by the angel_ if Alec was embarrassed before, he was absolutely mortified now. He’s heard of face palming before, but up until this particular moment in his life he’d never actually done it. Safe to say, his face was covered by his hands and he was entirely unwilling to remove them, fearful of the look on the Warlock's face.

Because, listening to Magnus talk about his favorite sex toy and lube combination was one thing, but asking Magnus if Alec had to use an enema was an entirely different _thing_.

“So you _have_ watched porn before!”

And, of course that’s what Magnus chose to focus on. He sounded far too delighted by Alec’s confession, but he’d take that any day over having to talk about the other half of his question.

Slowly, like really slowly, so slow it felt like he was actually going in slow motion, Alec removed his hands from his face. He expected Magnus to have a teasing glint in his eye, or maybe laugh at Alec's fears. He was completely unprepared to meet Magnus' affectionate gaze, full of compassion and understanding, and for the thousandth time that night, Alec was grateful to have met such an incredible Alpha. 

He supposed, that with any other Alpha this talk wouldn't be going as well, hell--with any other Alpha, there probably wouldn't even  _be_ a talk. And, yeah, maybe Alec was biased by his obvious affections for Magnus, but he had a feeling that Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was the best Alpha out there. That is, until Magnus began to talk again.

"Alexander, it's a perfectly rational concern, and I'm honored that you would entrust me to answer it, as I'm fairly certain it was difficult to vocalize. That being said, I could easily take care of that with the snap of my fingers," Magnus said, demonstrating by snapping his fingers to create small blue sparks. And, maybe he was still the best Alpha out there, because yet again, he'd made it incredibly easy for Alec to be honest with him.

Damn, Alec could get used to the whole not-embarrassing-himself thing he had going on with Magnus. 

"What else? It'll be easier if we get it all out in the open," Magnus said, and Alec had no choice but to agree with him. The sooner the better _,_ he supposed.

"Will I remember it?" Because, he really wanted to. Like, really wanted to.

Magnus' eyes soften even more, which Alec didn't even know was possible, as he moved to rest a hand on Alec's thigh, and just like that, Magnus was simultaneously too close and too far away. Alec's breath hitched as Magnus slowly moved it a few inches higher, and he concentrated on the feeling of  _being alive_ as he reminded himself that he was still waiting for Magnus' answer.

"Alec," he said softly, "the heat will not consume or control you. You will still be _you_. It'll just bring your desire to the surface. Despite popular beliefs, Omegas are very much aware of everything that is going on."

Alec felt like the temperature in the room went from pleasantly warm to stifling during Magnus' explanation, and he decided that he didn't really mind, as Magnus' face came closer to his until he was whispering in his ear.

"Every touch..."

He felt Magnus firmly grip his upper thigh and held back a moan.

"Every kiss..."

Magnus' lips found their way to Alec's neck, and he found himself craning his head to the side, giving him better access.

"Every decision..."

Magnus pulled back, and Alec whimpered at the loss of contact, but watched as the Alpha sat back and met his eyes. Alec could feelMagnus' clothed erection pressed up against his leg, and watched as the Alpha took deep breaths, as if to steady himself.

"You'll be in control of it all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully ya liked it! This means the next chapter is pure smut.
> 
> as of June 2018 i'm still looking for a co-writer, so if you wanna help write this story you can comment/visit my socials (which are listed in my ao3 profile page)
> 
> also! if you enjoyed this and wanna show your appreciation, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)


	5. Study the Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec loses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the long-awaited smut, which means you read at your own risk. 
> 
> *If you don't like it you can skip this chapter, you won't miss any plot points.  
> **If you don't even know what smut means, please don't read this.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Alec asked, feeling ridiculous as he panted while Magnus mouthed at his neck. He felt the Alpha's warm breath come out quicker, his shoulders shaking, and belatedly realized that Magnus was  _laughing_. Why was he-

Oh.

"By the Angel, not like that!" Alec protests, blushing profusely as Magnus pulled back, a wide grin on his face.

"Alexander, if I had known that you were so confident in bed, I wouldn't have wasted all this time buttering you up," Magnus teases, sliding his hands under the hymn of Alec's black top. Alec was about to rebuttal but cut himself off as he felt Magnus' hands roam under his shirt, his breath hitching and abs contracting at the feeling.

"It's the heat," Magnus says, moving his hands to Alec's back, lightly scratching the skin. Nodding, Alec leans forward, connecting his lips with the Alpha's, moaning as Magnus gently bit down on his lower lip. Alec may not have any experience with kissing, but he's pretty certain that Magnus was the best there was at it. He feels Magnus pulling away and whines, not wanting to stop. He never knew kissing could be so pleasurable, and if the tent in his pants was anything to go by, Alec was  _really enjoying it._

Magnus pulles on the bottom of Alec's shirt, "May I?"

Alec nods, nervous but excited, because he was going to make sure that Magnus' shirt was the next to go. He leans back and lifts his arms, allowing ample room for Magnus to quickly relieve him of his shirt. Goosebumps break out on his skin, which is ridiculous because it was so  _warm_ in here, as he saw the lust in Magnus' eyes.

"It's such a crime that you have to hide your exquisite body under such offensive articles of clothing," Magnus says breathlessly, eyes roaming Alec's now exposed torso. Which, _unfair _.__ Alec had great clothes. Magnus did too, but right now he wanted the other man out of them, because Alec wanted the opportunity to ogle too, and told Magnus as much. With the snap of his fingers, Magnus was bare from the waist up.

Alec feels all the air leave his lungs as he scans the caramel skin, feeling even more aroused than he did before, which he honestly didn't think was possible.

"Like what you see, Alexander?" Magnus asks, running a hand around his chest teasingly.

"Fuck yes," Alec groans, pleased at the way Magnus shuddered in response. Within seconds, he had pulled Alec onto his lap, covering Alec's lips with his own. Alec shifts, desperate to get closer to Magnus, only to moan as he felt the Alpha's stiff cock pressing against his ass. His brain short circuits with the knowledge that only a few layers of clothing separate him from Magnus' dick, and he immediately shoves his hand down to palm his own hard cock, hissing with pleasure. Magnus pulls away from this kiss and stares down hungrily as Alec touches himself.

"What a site you are," Magnus purrs into his ear, reaching down into the waistband of Alec's jeans. When he didn't move to take them off, Alec stills, glancing up to see Magnus patiently waiting for approval. Alec gives a small nod, and Magnus wastes no time unzipping his fly.

Knowing that there was no way Magnus would be able to pull his pants down while he was still sitting on his lap, Alec crawls off, scooting back so that his spine was now touching the headboard. He liftes his hips up, and Magnus is on him in an instant, pulling the denim down Alec's legs before tossing them haphazardly onto the floor, leaving him in just his boxers  

Alec could cry at the relief of not being confined in his tight jeans anymore, but decides he didn't want to waste anymore time with such a sexy man in front of him. He sits up, hands going to Magnus' fly, and bites his lip as he unzips it, trying to contain his excitement at finally getting to see the dick he'd been sitting on a few moments ago. 

"Alexander-" Magnus moans, cutting himself off as Alec slides his hand into Magnus' pants. Alec stopps, surprised to feel soft skin and a patch of coarse hair beneath his fingertips and not a second layer of flimsy fabric.

Magnus had been going commando.

"Sorry," Magnus apologizes weakly, "I should've warned you." Alec met Magnus eyes and shakes his head in disagreement. He moves his hand down Magnus' body even further, so much so that he is now firmly gripping Magnus' cock.

"Don't apologize," Alec murmurs, not breaking eye contact as he runs his thumb over the slit of the Alpha's cock. He is relieved that Magnus responds positively, because the only experience he had with this sort of thing were the occasional jerking off sessions he had with his own hand. He feels something akin to pride stir in him as he watches Magnus' expression as Alec strokes him. He is bucking his hips and titling his back slightly, letting out breathy moans, and it is all because of Alec.

Feeling his confidence grow, Alec reluctantly releases Magnus' length in favor of completely removing the Alpha's pants. He tugs at the fabric, fumbling slightly to get it down around Magnus' ass. Magnus lifts his hips, and together they remove the jeans, leaving Magnus naked as the day he was born while Alec is still sat there, leaking into his boxers. Magnus realizes it as well, and the Warlock's hands dip beneath Alec's boxers, running his fingers through the patch of hair just above Alec's aching cock. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Magnus pulls them down, revealing Alec's hard on. The Warlock pulls them off completely, discarding them somewhere onto the floor, leaving them both nude.

Alec had a lot of preconceived notions about how this would go. Most of them had already been proven false in their earlier discussion. That being said, he is still baffled that he doesn't feel an ounce of shame or embarrassment at being completely naked in front of Magnus. It is quite the opposite, actually. He's never felt more powerful than he does in this moment as he watches Magnus Bane gaze at his body as if it is something to worship. It's invigorating to feel Magnus' eyes scan over his body, and see just how badly it affects him.

Still, as nice as all this staring and admiration is, Alec really wants to actually touch and be touched. He lays back, landing on satin sheets which a plump pillow under his hips which  definitely hadn't been there a few seconds ago, and pulls Magnus down with him, relishing in their proximity. Manus' breathing is labored as he climbs on top of Alec, his muscles flexing as he boxe him in between his strong thighs.

"If only you could see yourself, Alexander. You look positively sinful," Magnus says as he traces Alec's lips with the tips of his fingers, "swollen lips and incredibly well done hickeys, if I do say so myself."

"More like medium rare," Alec retorts.  The laugh he received in response was beautiful, and did incredible things for Alec's ego. 

"I'm sure we can heat things up even further, yeah?" Magnus says, grinding his hips down on Alec, eliciting a whine from him. 

"Please," Alec responds as Magnus finally,  _finally_ , touched his cock, causing Alec's hips to buck involuntarily.

"So polite," Magnus cooes as he strokes Alec, "Aren't you such a good boy?" 

"Fuck," Alec chockes out in surprise as he climaxes into Magnus' hand, his breathing labored and hips stuttering.

"I never would've pegged you as having a praise kink, but it definitely suits you," Magnus says, leaning back and grabbing something from the edge of the bed.

And, while Alec should probably be embarrassed by it, and the fact that he lasted for all of a few seconds, he is distracted by Magnus brushing past his already half-hard cock in favor of circling his rim. His fingers are already coated in lube- Alec wonders what kind- and it's enough to make Alec quiver from the intimate touch. Just as Magnus is about to breach his entrance, Alec remembers their earlier conversation and tenses.

"Magnus? Can you, uh, do the," Alec does a horrible impersonation of Magnus' magical snap, but the Warlock  understands, because soon there are bright blue sparks and Alec's ass feels oddly...clean?

"Thank you," Alec murmurs, relieved to find that his question hadn't ruined the mood.

"It's no problem darling. Shall we continue?" Magnus purrs.

Alec fervently nods, and just like that the finger is back, slowly pushing past his rim until it's knuckle deep. He'd expected it to be weird, but once again his expectations are proven incorrect.

"Another," Alec gasps out.

It isn't painful, but it isn't as pleasurable as their humping session had been. As the minutes tick by, whit Magnus' fingers pumpingly steadily into him, Alec feels himself adjusting and relaxing. He feels prepped enough to upgrade to Magnus' beautiful dick. 

"Want you inside me," Alec begs, his voice strained.

"Your wish is my command," Magnus whispers, ducking down and pulling Alec into a kiss as he lines his cock up with Alec's hole. As he slides in, Alec digs his fingers into Magnus' arms, overwhelmed by the sensation, because it's, obviously, unlike anything he's ever experienced. He pulls Magnus down, deepening the kiss, and shivers at his lover's groan of pleasure. Magnus' hands move down, firmly squeezing Alec's ass, causing his breathing to stutter.

"You okay?" asks Magnus as he breaks away from the kiss. He's now bottomed out, and Alec has never felt so full in his life, meaning yes, he's okay.

He is more than okay, actually.

He relays this to Magnus, and loves the smile that graces his face. He starts pulling out, and for a second Alec panics, but Magnus pushes back in almost instantaneously, and then he does it again.

And again.

Thrusting in and out of Alec while kissing him tenderly, and  _by the angel_ if he had known that sex was this pleasurable he would've tried to seduce Magnus earlier.

They work up a steady rhythm, Alec meeting Magnus' thrusts each time, reducing them both to moans and single-worded praises.

"Alexander," Magnus pants, thrusting faster now, "My beautiful, beautiful Alexander. Such a good Omega. You gonna come for me?" He grips Alec's thighs firmly, diving in for another kiss. This evokes a moan from Alec, because, fuck. He really did want to be a good Omega for Magnus.

"So close, Alpha. Want your knot. Please..." Alec trails off unable to form words when he's so _close._

"Come for me and you'll get it, darling. Come right now," Magnus commands, and just like that Alec is over the edge, shooting his load all over his stomach, arching his back in ecstasy. And, as he promised, Magnus follows, filling Alec with his come, trembling as he does so.

They stay intertwined for a few minutes, cuddling and kissing lightly as they wait for Magnus' knot to go down. It's the most relaxed Alec has felt in years, and he can't help but be upset as Magnus pulls out, feeling oddly empty. It's soon forgotten, however, as Magnus snaps them clean and then proceeds to tuck them under the sheets, spooning Alec from behind. He whispers sweet nothings into Alec's ear, and tells Alec how proud he is of him.

Eventually, Alec feels himself begin to drift off, taking comfort in Magnus' words and loving the feeling of the Warlock's body pressing against his. He is warm and safe and happy, and it was all because of Magnus.

"Thank you, Alpha," he whispers into the darkness.

"Thank _you_ , Alexander." Magnus whisperers, cuddling Alec closer to him. 

Alec falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, this was my first time writing smut.
> 
> As of June 2018 i'm still looking for a co-writer, so if you wanna help write this story you can comment/visit my socials (which are listed in my ao3 profile page)
> 
> also! if you enjoyed this and wanna show your appreciation, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)
> 
> Also, if you want to be notified of when this fic is updated, make sure to hit "Subscribe." It'll send you an email everytime a new chapter is posted. 
> 
> thanks x


	6. Crossed and Crissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to wear Magnus' clothes (and maybe spend the rest of his life with him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's back, sorry this update took so long! Hopefully it's entertaining. It's kind of a filler chapter but i actually really like the domesticity in it. 
> 
> Also, it obviously sets you up for the rest of the plot. 
> 
> duh. xx

Alec has never had so many orgasms in his life, which makes sense, seeing as this is the first time someone else has even touched his dick. Still, the point is that Alec is completely blissed out and entirely unable to get up from his spot on Magnus' bed. After that first round, they'd gone another four times. It had all started when Alec had woken up at 1:08 AM begging Magnus to knot him and the rest followed in an irregular intervals of time. They had _just_ finished with round five at about half past noon, and Alec was cautiously optimistic that his heat might actually be over, feeling reassured that Magnus shared his opinion.

The result, however, was that in the course of a few hours, Alec had grown fairly experienced in terms of sex, seeing as he'd both received and given a few of the following dirty deeds:

Losing his V Card? _Check_.

Getting rimmed? _Check_.

Doggy style? _Check_.

Riding Magnus? _Check_

Getting a blowjob?  _Check._

Giving a blowjob? _Check_.

Wanting to stay here forever and ever in a blissed out cuddle? _Check_.

Safe to say that both he and Magnus are exhausted. The latter barely manages to magic up breakfast in bed, and Alec is too tired to protest the stealing of baked goods and coffee. Of course, he assumes that Magnus does compensate the establishment, but he still feels slightly guilty as he finishes his croissant and coffee. Once both he and Magnus are finished eating, they resume their spooning session. Alec is still tired, the caffeine hasn't kicked in yet, and he's about two seconds from falling back asleep when he hears a soft giggle come from the right side of the bed.

An actual giggle. From Magnus _._ Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. He is giggling.

Alec quickly rolls onto his side so that he's properly facing him, admiring the laugh lines on Magnus' face.

"What is it?" Alec asks, cuddling closer to him.

"Nothing," Magnus says innocently, wrapping an arm against Alec's waist.

"In that case, it's highly undignified for an Alpha, the High Warlock of Brooklyn no less, to giggle. Downright unacceptable," Alec teases, laughing at the mock-hurt look on Magnus' face. It creates an irrational amount of butterflies in Alec's stomach, and he finds himself wishing that he could spend the rest of his life admiring Magnus' face.

"If you must know," Magnus sighs exasperatedly, "I find it ludicrous that I just gave the Head of the Institute, well, head." 

"You're ridiculous," Alec chastises half-heartedly as he holds back a smile. After all, it had been a really great blowjob.

"You asked, darling," Magnus reminds him, gently unentangling himself from Alec. He gets out of bed, allowing Alec to not so subtly check out his ass as he makes his way over to his walk-in closet. Alec follows his example, and climbs out of the king bed, scouring the floor for his clothes.

He finds his shirt fairly easily, but for the life of him is unable to find his jeans or boxers. He sighs, resigning himself to asking Magnus to borrow a pair of, no doubt gaudy, pants when he spies a small wooden dresser in the corner of the room. He stalks over, eyes focusing on the overfilled middle drawer. He only feels slightly guilty for digging through Magnus' dresser drawer, but all of that flies out the window the moment he registers exactly what's inside.

He gasps, partly in disbelief, partly because he cannot believe his good fortune, and smiles at his recent find. 

Sweatpants.

A whole dresser of them. Hidden away behind an oversized houseplant, and he laughs at the absurdity at the fact that in the far corner of Magnus Bane's room is a dresser full of comfy and boring sweatpants, and Alec Lightwood is _so_ going to wear a pair.

There are several to choose from, what with the whole dresser being comprised of sweatpants, but he settles for a soft and velvety black pair that seems to be incrementally longer than the others. He hastily puts them on, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. It fills him with an irrantional giddiness, that he's wearing Magnus' clothes, and he quickly makes his way back to the bed, hovering near it awkwardly, to waiting for Magnus to finish getting ready.

A few minutes later, Magnus appears from the closet, wearing a surprisingly simple red v-neck with some deliciously tight yoga pants. Alec thinks he might start to drool.

But what really captures Alec's attention is the lack of hair gel and makeup. He'd removed yesterday's smudged eyeliner and not bothered to replace it, leaving him looking unbearably soft. It's entirely endearing. Apparently he isn't the only one feeling so affected by appearneces today, seeing as Magnus is pointedly staring at Alec's choice of pants. He allows himself a moment to worry whether or not he's overstepped somehow, but only a moment. Because, if the look on Magnus' face is anything to go by, he's quite happy with Alec's outfit.

"Those look better on you than they did on me, and that's saying something, Alexander." Magnus says as he walks over to the edge of the bed, where Alec is standing, and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

"It was shocking to find such unsightly clothing in your possession," Alec teases. Magnus rolls his eyes, mumbling something about 'sassy Nephilims' under his breath and gently shoves Alec toward the doorway. Alec takes the hint and is halfway to the hallway by the time he realizes Magnus isn't following him out as he had suspected. Confused, he backtracks to the bedroom, only to find Magnsu stock still with his mouth hanging open.

"Magnus?" Alec asks in concern. The Alpha is quiet literally frozen and it's not a good look on him. Just as Alec's about to inspect the room for any foul play or unexpected visitors, Magnus breaks into a laugh. It's very different from the giggle he heard earlier, but it still makes Alec's heart beat overtime. Magnus' shoulders are shaking and his face red with the amount of effort it takes for him to try and control himself. Soon enough, his eyes are filled with unshed tears as he just _stands in the middle of his room laughing_. Alec is actually concerned about his well being now, afraid that Magnus had somehow lost his mind in the brief moments they'd been apart.

Still trying to compose himself, Magnus walks over to his nightstand, and grabs his phone. He walks over to Alec, and spins him around so that Alec's back is facing him, and Alec hears the tell-tale sound of a picture being taken. He whips around, wondering what could possibly be so funny about his back, and finds Magnus sniggering as he quickly sends the photo off to someone.

"Who are you texting?" Alec asks warily. Magnus seems to have finally been able to calm down, but the devilish grin on his face has Alec on edge. In lieu of replying, Magnus shoves his phone in front of Alec's face and-

_Oh._

_No._

_Oh no. Ohnoohnoohno._

That's just- awful, horrendous, really. This is by far the worst possible thing that could've ever happened to him.

It shows a texting conversation between Magnus and Izzy, which is worrisome enough as it is, but Alec still cannot get over the image that Magnus had sent to his sister. It's a picture of Alec's backside. His literal backside. His fucking ass. With the word "JUICY" written on it in sequins. 

It is absolutely mortifying, and Magnus is looking at it as if it's the most incredible thing he's ever laid his eyes on, which only makes Alec hate it even more.  

"Magnus!" Alec manages to squeak out.

The squeak is very manly. He squeaks very manly. In fact, it's not so much of a squeak as it is a very manly, gruff shout of indignation.

"Why, whatever could be the matter, Alexander?" Magnus asks, though his grin shows Alec that he knows _exactly_  what the matter is.

"I'm never going to live this down! By the angel, what if someone else from the Institute sees it? This singular moment in time has the ability to completely ruin my reputation!" Alec quips back. He's not panicking, not really, and he knows that Izzy would never show it to anyone, but it's the principle of it all. He feels justified in complaining about Magnus sharing it with Izzy. 

With barely contained amusement, Magnus leans down, so close that his breath tickles Alec's ear. "Let me make it up to you, Alexander," Magnus whispers seductively. 

Alec's breath hitches as one of Magnus' hands dip below the waistband of the sweatpants, feeling himself harden at the mere hint of Magnus' touch. Feeling his resolve falter, Alec attempts to pull away, intending on further reprimanding the Alpha, but stills at Magnus' next words:

"Blowjob Break?"

•••

"Is all forgiven?" Magnus asks as he presses small kisses onto Alec's neck languidly. Alec rolls his eyes, but nods, knowing full well that the Warlock already knows that all is forgiven. The second Magnus had slid onto his knees Alec had forgotten why he was even upset at the Alpha, unable to concetrate on anything but Magnus' amazing mouth.

It's safe to say that all is well again.

Sitting on the couch with his arms around Magnus, Alec feels contentment, pure and simple. They're watching some Mundane show about a dynasty of celebrities, the Keeping Up with the Cardigans or something, and it's then that Magnus' phone buzzes signaling Izzy's reply. Apparently Magnus has a specific text and ringtone set for his sister, and Alec isn't sure if he should be concerned or relieved that Magnus and Isabelle get along so well. 

"What'd she say?" Alec asks, leaning forward to get a better look at Magnus's phone. 

"She's offended that you would let someone you just met dress you as opposed to your, and I quote, "darling, dear sister, who cannot wait to play dress up with you when you get back home," Magnus replies mirthfully. He clearly finds it amusing, and must be expecting Alec to feel the same, but Alec can't find it within himself to even crack a smile.

Because he had forgotten that this isn't permanent, that he will have to go back to the Institute, go back to real life. Back to giving out orders to reckless team members instead of cuddling inside of Magnus' loft. It scares Alec how easily he has adjusted to living with Magnus, even if it was for only a few days. It's odd how safe and happy he feels with Magnus, an Alpha he hadn't even known existed up until recently.

"Alec?" Magnus is rubbing his arm soothingly, but Alec finds that it doesn't provide any comfort. As much as it pains him, he shifts away from Magnus, so that they are no longer touching, and turns to face the Warlock. 

"I have to go back," he explains in a small, yet firm, voice. There's a lump in his throat and he gets up and starts pacing around the room.

"Back to the Institute?" Magnus clarifies, though the look he gives Alec tells the Omega that he knows the answer already. Magnus looks uneasy, his brows furrowed as he watches Alec's anxiety increase. Alec nods curtly, stopping so that he's in front of Magnus. The Alpha stands and his hands slide up so that they are resting on Alec's hips, and Alec allows himself to relax into the touch. 

He doesn't want to leave. Not the loft, and certainly not Magnus. Both have provided him with sanctuary, and he isn't ready to leave that behind. These past few days have shown him an entirely new world of emotions that he isn't prepared to deal with on his own, which is why the words make their way out of his mouth without a second thought.

"Come with me?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay? 
> 
> excited for Alec to tell everyone about Magnus? (i am.)
> 
> please drop a comment of where you'd like the story to go or if you liked a particular element.
> 
> kudos are appreciated. comments are worshipped. bookmarks are smiled upon.
> 
> thanks for reading x


	7. Captivating Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys got an early update because I'm going to be traveling all day tomorrow 
> 
> woohoo

Walking into the Institute, Alec is overwhelmed by all the scents floating throughout the air. He recalls that this is just another thing that comes with being an Omega. Apparently, each different presentation has 'special capabilities.' Alphas were physically stronger than the rest, and they could detect pheromes the best. Omegas, however, are more in tune with their surroundings, and able to distinguish various emotions and smells. Of course, Alec hasn't had any training or practice doing so, so for now he's only able to pick up on small things, like how the Institute smells.  

Magnus had warned him earlier, that things were likely to be more fragrant and vibrant than he remembered, and Alec is grateful that at least _someone_ knows what the hell is going on with his body.

He takes another deep breath, and begins to catalogue the different aromas. It is a mixture of comforting and unnerving smells, the combination of the two leaves Alec befuddled and on edge, but there are a few distinctions he is able to make.

The Institute itself is resinous. The walls smell of dust and the room is uncomfortably musty despite being a thoroughly clean and notoriously well run Institute. The pungent odor of ichor is heavy in the air, and Alec takes note of a group of four Shadowhunters making their way towards the sleeping quarters, most likely on their way to shower after an eventful patrol. He's surprised to find that he's able to tell their presentations just from scent alone. They are all Betas, smelling of citrus. Not dangerous, but not particularly safe either. It's a mixture of sharp and sweet scents, and Alec surmises that it's the combination of pleasing and harsh scents that signals their Beta status.

"Is it too much?" Magnus asks lowly as Alec continues to take in the different smells.

"No, it's just different. I'm not sure what it all means yet, but I'm okay." Alec responds, intertwining their fingers as they walk toward the control room where Izzy said she'd be meetig them.

"Hermano!" Izzy practically shouts as they step into view. She wastes no time in wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Alec's surprised to find that she and Magnus smell nothing alike. Isabelle's baseline scent is similar to Magnus', in that they both have an overpowering scent. But, for the most part, Isabelle is sickeningly sweet, like a perfume that was overused. He's unsure of what to make of this, having assumed that he could tell her Alpha status just as he had identified the four betas. 

"Iz, you smell," Alec says, pulling away from the hug. The affronted glare Isabelle gives him leaves him stifling down a laugh, and he clarifies."You smell good. Too good. It's hurting my head," Alec says as he scrunches up his nose. Isabelle gasps in excitement, a wide smile on her face.

"You already learned how to identify Alphas? Alec, that's incredible!" She's beaming with pride and Alec can't help but smile back. Even though he hadn't wanted to leave the loft, he had missed her. 

"He's a quick study." Magnus says, causing Alec to turn and face him, loving the smile on his face. 

"But you guys smell nothing alike." Alec says confused. Both Alphas turn to stare at him calculatingly. 

"We don't? Not even a little bit?" Isabelle asks carefully, eyes glancing back and forth between Magnus and Alec. It must be some weird sort of Alpha communication method. Intense stares and odd eyebrow raises.

"No, I mean- yes. Both of you aromatic, but you," Alec turns to face Magnus, "have a warmer, softer fragrance than Isabelle. Izzy's is heavier. It makes me kind of nauseous because it's, like, too much of a good thing..." Alec trails off, seeing the looks on both their faces. Isabelle is suppressing a smile, he can tell. She has a secret gleam in her eyes as she purses her lips in attempt to cover it up, but Alec knows her too well. That, and he can smell the happiness radiating off of her.

Magnus, however, looks adorably shocked. He opened his mouth and closes it a few times, as if he wants to speak but hasn't no words. He too, has the sweet vanilla scent of joy rolling off of him in waves, but it's coupled with the herbal aroma of disbelief.

Alec's not really sure when he gained the ability to literally sniff emotions, but it seems to be working in his favor, seeing as both Alphas remain quiet.

He's about to call them on it, too, when he hears his name being called. Alec glances over to find Jace coming into view. He strides into the room with his typical Alpha cockiness and for a moment, Alec worries that his Parabatai is going to punch him, what with the speed he runs at him with. Instead, Jace wraps him up into a big bear hug, laughing at Alec's indignant squawk. 

"Omega huh? Congrats Alec, that's huge!" Jace says smiling. Pulling away from the hug, Alec can't help but feel a as though a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He has been worrying about Jace's reaction ever since he and Magnus discussed his return to the Institute. He is relieved to see that nothing has changed between the two of them.

"And you are?" Jace turns his gaze cooly toward Magnus, eyeing up the other Alpha. Alec feels an irrational urge to protect Magnus from Jace's judgement, and steps between the two, lightly brushing his hand against Magnus' in some semblance of comfort and unity. 

"This is my boyfriend. You may have heard of him. Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn? Inventor of the Portal?" 

 

_"So what are we going to tell all of your friends at the Institute?" Magnus asks as he prepares an overnight bag._

_"What do you mean? That I'm an Omega? They'll know the second I walk in."  Alec says in bemusement._

_"No, Alexander. I meant what are we telling them about-" Magnus pauses, "Us. They'll want to know why I'm there."_

_"Oh." Alec hesitates. He knows what he'd like to call Magnus, how he'd like to introduce him, but would it be too soon? "Well," he says slowly, "I'd like to introduce you as my boyfriend. If that's okay. Is that okay"_

_"That's more than okay, darling."_

 

He's rambling now, trying to get Jace to focus on anything but his new...lover? But it's obvious that it's of no use seeing as Jace is now openly gawking at Magnus, who, to Alec's surprise, is staring right back, unflinching. Jace looses their staring competition as he turns to look at Alec.

"Boyfriend?" Jace asks carefully, as though talking about it might scare Alec away. Which, in all fairness, it probably would have a few days ago.

"Yes." Alec answers as Magnus wraps an arm around his waist, savouring the feeling of Magnus' touch. Jace appears to briefly debate with whether or not to push the issue, to know more of the new relationship, but settles by offering his hand out to Magnus. Alec smiles as he watches the two shake hands, knowing that the stupid Alpha Posturing is over.

"It's nice to meet you Magnus," Jace says as he steps back to stand beside Isabelle.

"You as well. It's not everyday you meet a set of Parabatai," Magnus responds. Jace gets a smug grin on his face, the one Alec has come to recognize as a sign of trouble, but before Jace is able to open his mouth, Isabelle interrupts.

"And how does Jace smell, big brother?" She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow, awaiting his response.

Feeling a little stupid, Alec leans forward slightly, and takes a deep inhale. Jace smells virtually the same as Isabelle, and it makes him crinkle his nose in discomfort.

"That bad?" Magnus asks teasingly, though there's something else in his tone that Alec is unable to discern.

"He smells like Izzy," Alec replies, watching as Magnus and his sister yet again communicate non verbally. Jace catches on to the silent conversation immediately, and demands that they explain what's going on. Alec seconds his opinion, but before Isabelle can elaborate, the staccato sound of heels clicking on the floor greets them.

He knows it's his mother before she turned the corner, because no one else walks as loudly or ridiculously as Maryse Lightwood. She looks perturbed, which isn't new, but it alarms Alec to find that she's directing her less than subtle glare specifically on Magnus. 

"Warlock Bane, what are you doing here?" Maryse asks, cooly. She too, reeks of perfume, but underneath Alec is able to identify several emotions. The predominant ones being confusion and anger. She must be upset that there's an unauthorized Alpha in the Institute. That, or perhaps she's feeling a bit more territorial than usual due to the prescience of an unknown Alpha.

"Maryse, it's so good to see you again," Magnus says with a fake smile. His posture straightens, so that he's standing to his full height, and Alec reflexively puts a hand on the small of his back.

"I wish I could say the same," Maryse sighs disdainfully, "Now, why are you here? Don't make me repeat myself a third time." Magnus takes a deep breath, and Alec tightens his hold on him.

"I'm here to court your son."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo what did ya think? are you excited for the upcoming courting? how's Alec going to handle being an omega at the institute? 
> 
> Also, I wonder why Magnus smells different than the other Alphas...hmmmm
> 
> kudos are appreciated. comments are worshipped. bookmarks are smiled upon.


	8. Stand Up Straighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Maryse where to stick it and Jace is a great Parabatai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT’S SHORT AND IT’S BEEN A WHILE BUT THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!!! 
> 
> 1.) Not Beta Read. Sorry for any mistakes
> 
> 2.) The Latin word “Iurius” comes up in this chapter and it means “Law”
> 
> 3.) Look at the endnote for info regarding updates
> 
> 4.) I’ll explain the reason for my absence in the endnote since I know not a lot of people care/will read it.

To say the atmosphere was tense was an understatement. After the metaphorical pissing contest that occurred between Magnus and Maryse, she demanded Magnus leave, proclaiming that as Alec’s acting Alpha, she was within her rights to deny his courting request.

That of course, was met by several outbursts. Alec was furious and feeling slightly humiliated at being treated like his mother’s property. Just a few days ago he was running the Institute, doing her job for her, and now he can’t even kiss a guy without her permission?

Isabelle was actually growling, having to distance herself slightly as the anger surged through her veins. Jace was downright livid at the words coming out of Maryse’s mouth, and Alec knew that the emotions Jace felt through their Parabatai only amplified his anger tenfold.

Magnus was practically radiating anger, infuriated with how uncomfortable Alec had become at his mother’s words and the way he was being treated. However, he said nothing, instead settling for merely snapped his finger, presenting Maryse and Jace with a document. Alec exchanged a quick look at Izzy, who looked equally confused, and turned his attention back to the three Alpha’s staring intently at a piece of parchment paper.

“You see Maryse, after knowing you for as long as I unfortunately have, I did my due diligence. I expected this exact situation to arise, which is why I have conveniently supplied you with a copy of the Parabatai Iuris. I’d like to draw your attention to Sub-Clause 17 of the Parabatai Bond, where it very clearly it states that if one member of the Parabatai bond is an Alpha and the other is an Omega, the Alpha’s status is distributed to their Omega Parabatai, seeing as they share part of a soul and what not.”

Alec watches as realization dawns on Maryse’s face and quirks his lip as he sees Magnus delight in her anger.

“Meaning, that if Jace agrees and signs his name on that conveniently highlighted section of the document,” Magnus points to the paragraph decked out in fluorescent yellow, “Alec will legally make decisions as if he were an Alpha. Something you’ve been letting him do for years, I might add,” Magnus concludes, a smug smile on his face.

Before Magnus is even finished talking, Jace is making grabby motions, gesturing for Magnus to get him a pen. Magnus happily complies, summoning an elegant ballpoint pen for Jace, who accepts it eagerly and signs without an ounce of hesitation.

Alec finally lets out the breath he had been holding during the terse discussion. He can feel the tension in his shoulders practically bleed out as he realizes that Magnus is one step ahead of his (devil of a) mother, and that Jace is good for more than just a sparring partner (he’s good for a lot of things, obviously, but today Alec is simply thanking the Angel for Jace’s Alpha status and the fact that they are Parabatai.) Alec is immensely grateful for both men, and he doesn’t miss the impressed look Izzy shoots his way after he risks a quick glance at a smug Magnus.

“And now all that’s left to do is submit this to the Head of the Institute, who, under Clave law, must accept and respect the legal agreement.” Magnus makes a show of handing Maryse the parchment paper, and Alec has to stifle a laugh at the look of defeat on his mother’s face.

“Now that that’s done,” Magnus brushes his hands together as if to rid them of dust, “I believe Alexander and I have to settle in. I wish I could say it’s been a pleasure, Maryse, I truly do.” Magnus turns his back on Maryse (a bold move if you ask Alec) and focuses his attention back onto Alec and Jace. Maryse parts without a single word, the acrid smell of her fury dissipating the farther away she walks, and Alec’s senses are once again overwhelmed by Magnus.

“Sorry for not warning you in advance. I truly didn’t want to worry or involve you unless it was absolutely necessary,” Magnus says apologetically, hand firmly in Alec’s as he address both Jace and Alec.

“I’m just glad one of us knows how to bypass Maryse’s orders. That was badass Magnus.” Jace turns his focus from the Warlock to Alec, sending the latter a wink that is accompanied by a manic smile, “I totally approve of your new courtship.”

Alec ducks his head down, a small blush on his cheeks as a result of having gained Jace’s complete approval (not that he really needed it) for his budding relationship. It meant a lot that his best friend, his Parabatai, still has Alec’s back, no matter how peculiar the situation.

“Thank you,” Alec says, looking at Magnus and then turning to Jace, holding his gaze. He knows that Jace understands the double meaning (Thank you for signing the paper. Thank you for accepting me for who I am.) His Parabatai nods, clapping Alec on the back of the shoulder, before making his way out of the room, Izzy trailing out quietly behind him.

“Seriously,” Alec mumbles, pulling Magnus in for a hug and nuzzling his cheek, “Thank you. Not just for today, but for everything.”

“Of course, darling.” Magnus tightens his hold on Alec, the two seeking comfort in each other’s embrace. After a few moments of just holding each other, Magnus slowly pulls away, a soft smile on his face. 

“Now, I do believe we have a room to find. Cuddles will be much better on a bed, and I must admit that I’m curious to see what you’re bedroom looks like.” Magnus murmurs, pecking a kiss to Alec’s cheek causing him to let out a small laugh. Alec taking a step back to admire the Alpha in front of him before nodding.

“Off we go, then.” Alec gently pulls on Magnus’ hand, leading him off in the direction of his room, the smile never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally made up that Parabatai rule to make my story more interesting. Sorry not sorry!
> 
> Now for my absence & what’s going to happen to the story...I’ll break it up into four parts. 
> 
> 1\. MENTAL HEALTH:  
> Depresison and Anxiety are something I’ve had for several years now, but recently I had some pretty bad flare ups. I wa incapable of doing basic things like eating and showering, aka things like taking care of myself, so you (hopefully) understand that updating this fic was not a number one priority. I haven’t been on AO3 in a loooooong time. I didn’t read any fics, not did I write any for what feels like an eternity. It gave me anxiety to look at my inbox full of you amazing readers begging for updates that I was so desperate yet incapable of giving to you. Thanks for supporting the story! I really appreciate it!!!! but to the select few of you sending constant reminders to update, that only furthered my writers blocks. There’s a difference between healthy support & borderline demands for updates. It doesn’t engender a good environment for me personally when my inbox isn’t full of “Hey you promised and I’ve been patient but now I feel like you’re not holding up your end ignorance the bargain.” - seriously. People actually write shit like that. 
> 
> 2\. COLLEGE:  
> I’m applying for college. It’s really difficult. It requires a lot of time and energy, and I’ve used up all my incredible writing abilities on scholarship applications and college essays. I had literally nothing left to give in regards to this story bc all my words were going into those papers. 
> 
> 3\. PLOT  
> I’ve got no clue how to articulate what I want the plot to be. I have a vague idea of the ending in my mind but I’m not sure how to get there and idk how you will all react to certain plot decisions. Feel free to drop suggestions or ideas in the comments. 
> 
> 4\. UPDATES WILL BE SPORADIC.  
> I’ve never been a “scheduled” updater. That’s just not my style. That being said, if you want to be alerted to my updates, make sure to hit the “SUBSCRIBE” button so that AO3 will email you everytime i add to this fic. 
> 
> If you’re still reading this, you da real MVP and it means a lot to me that you care enough about my work (and maybe even me, as an individual) to get through these really important notices. 
> 
> As always: kudos are appreciated. comments are worshipped. bookmarks are smiled upon. thanks for reading and love ya lots. X


	9. Break My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns what sets Magnus apart from the other Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s been a while since I’ve updated this fic. thank you for all being so kind, understanding, and patient.

It was a little past one in the morning, and Alec and Magnus were cuddled up on his bed—well, the bed Magnus had conjured up after ranting about how small and uncomfortable Alec’s actual bed was—and Alec was at peace in the Institute for the first time in his life.

Alec was lying flat on his stomach, heartbeat eerily steady despite the odd chain of events that he had encountered in the past forty eight hours. Magnus was beside him, lazily tracing patterns across Alec’s spine with his fingertips. They sat in a comfortable silence, content with the calming aura that arose after an intense make out session. And while it felt nice to just relax in his room with Magnus by his side, Alec had some burning questions that he needed answered—immediately.

“Magnus?” Alec asked hesitantly, building up the courage to formulate his real question.

“Hmmm?” Magnus hummed in response, moving to trace over the muscles in Alec’s arms.

“Why don’t you smell like the rest of the Alphas in the Institute?” The second the question was out of his mouth, Magnus’ ministrations came to a halt, causing Alec to roll onto his side so that he could watch the Warlocks’s face for any clues.

Magnus studiously avoided Alec’s inquisitive gaze, which—no. Alec wouldn’t tolerate that. Not after having bared his mind, heart, and soul to Magnus a short while ago. He placed a finger under Magnus’ chin, gently pushing it up until their eye levels were the same. The nerves and worry flashing in Magnus’ eyes caused uncertainty to pool in Alec’s chest, and he almost regretted asking the question in the first place.

Almost.

“It’s hard to tell precisely why my scent would vary so differently from the other Alphas you’ve encountered,” Magnus began quietly, resting his hand on Alec’s chest, right over his pounding heart.

At Alec’s question look, he continued. “There’s a number of theories surrounding why some Omegas can distinguish different kinds of Alphas. The two most popular that I’ve come across in my life are based off of safety and...mates.”

“Well I feel safe around Izzy, Jace, and you, so it can’t be that,” Alec mumbled roughly, struggling to take the revelation in.

Magnus’s words just hung in the air while Alec tried to wrap his mind around Magnus’ last word. Mate. It was something out of Nephilim legends, a glorified fairytale with only four authentic and certified cases within the past several centuries. Those who were fortunate enough to have mates were said to have had their love lives blessed by the Angels themselves.

And now, Magnus was saying that they had the potential to be that way?

“I thought it was a myth,” Alec whispered, disbelief coating his tone.

Finally looking Alec in the eyes on his own violation, Magnus let out a small, sad smile. “It’s not. Just unfortunately rare and often frowned upon. I’ve seen less than a hundred cases in my lifetime, but they are almost always between individuals of different species. I’m assuming that the Clave has erased those couples from your history.”

“Yeah...yeah. I’ve only heard of four, but they lived long before my ancestors were even in New York.” he confessed, snuggling deeper into Magnus’ chest, grinning as the Alpha wrapped his arms around him.

“I was good friends with a mundane and Nephilim mated pair in the 18th century,” Magnus mentioned (faux) casually.

“Can you tell me about them?” Alec inquired. He had never once heard of a human and Shadowhunter in a relationship, not to mention one that was referred to as blessed by the Angels.

“Of course. Their names were Caroline and Azaria—“

Alec blushed, realizing his gasp of surprised at a same-sex couple mated pair had not escaped Magnus’ notice.

After rolling his eyes good-naturedly at Alec’s surprised expression, he began again. “I was visiting Ragnor in England, and after an hour shopping in the center of London, I decided to stay for a few more months.”

Alec rolled his eyes fondly, knowing that even then Magnus had an affinity for shopping and fashion.

“Hush, you. I’m trying to tell a story,” he said, lightly slapping a hand against Alec’s chest before clearing his throat.

“Anyway, I met Caroline shortly after moving into my flat. She was my Omega neighbor, and she was one of the most outspoken females of the time period, what with the patriarchy being entirely too oppressive of women and all. We quickly became friends after we learned that both of us lost our parents at a young age and had to essentially raise ourselves. After a few weeks, I noticed a woman accompanying her home one night. I’d seen the runes covering her, and immediately feared the worst, that Caroline was somehow going to be punished by the Clave.”

Magnus pauses, taking a deep breath, and Alec mimicked his lover’s earlier actions, slowly tracing calming circles on the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

“I stoped them in the street, prepared to defend what I thought was a helpless Omega mundane from an Alpha Nephilim. Suffice to say I caused quite a scene, and the Nephilim woman had me pinned within seconds.”

Alec’s breath hitched against his will. He’d known this would likely not be a pleasant story, but the thought of harm coming to Magnus hadn’t crossed his mind.

“Within seconds Caroline was shouting at her lover, adamantly chastising Azaria for daring to cause me any harm. It turned out, that Caroline had had the Sight her entire life, and had know I was a Warlock, just as she knew Azaria had runes full of angelic power. It was Caroline that convinced Azaria to apologize to me and invite me in for a nightcap. Something about making up for misdoings. I was...surprised. Never in all my years had I seen a Nephilim listen to a human, nonetheless take orders from one. After that eventful night, Azaria took the time to know my history, not just the illicit rumors Nephilim spread about me and my kind.”

“Three days before I was destined to head back to America, Azaria and Caroline came banging on my door at two in the morning, sobbing hysterically, saying that somehow, the Clave had discovered their relationship, and were threatening to take both of them into into custody for falsely identifying as a mated pair. I did not know what crime they could be tried for, nor did I care. All I knew was that suddenly a Shadowhunter trusted me more than her own people, and I quickly realized I had the power to stop a great injustice from occurring to two innocent women.”

A single tear glided down Magnus’ face as he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, causing Alec’s stomach to drop.

“I’d reassured them both that I could provide protection, and instead, they were murdered by Shadowhunters on their way out of the portal I had created for them that took them to what could have been a new and safe life in India. I watched them die, and then I had to flee and hide...”

Magnus’ voice dropped to a low and pained whisper. “They killed them right where they stood, Alexander. I watched my friends die simply because they loved each other.” His voice was thick with unshed tears, and Alec was helpless to comfort him, only able to curl his arms around his boyfriend protectively and press a kiss to his the top of his head.

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured, conscious of Magnus’ stilted breathing but knowing nothing he said could bring his friends back.

“I heard the whispers from the Clave. How Azaria was nothing more than a delusional woman that disgraced the Shadowhunter community. They rebuked the claim that they were a mated pair, claiming that Raziel could never bless a relationship like that,” Magnus practically spat out the last sentence.

“How ironic,” he chuckled darkly, “that the name Azaria means  _blessed by god_  and the name Caroline means  _free man_.”

Alec’s heart ached at the bitterness in the Warlock’s voice, and he gently wiped away the tears that were steadily flowing down Magnus’ cheeks.

“I won’t ever let that happen to us,” Alec promised fervently.

Magnus’ head whipped to lock eyes with him, disbelief and awe painting a beautifully confused expression upon his face.

“Even after all of that you still want to be with me? We don’t even know if we are actually mates!” Magnus inquired incredulously.

Intertwining their fingers, Alec pressed a kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand, maintaining eye contact as he firmly declared, “Of course I want to be with you, Magnus. And...I know that we are mates. We can do whatever you want to get a second opinion, but I knew the moment I met you that there was something pulling me to you. I would not give that up for the world.”

A timid smile broke out across Magnus’ face, and Alec laughed as he dove in for a kiss, entirely too happy to oblige him.

It would be difficult, but anything worth having in life was never easy. So long as Magnus was with him, he’d manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of June 2018 i'm still looking for a co-writer, so if you wanna help write this story you can comment/visit my socials (which are listed in my ao3 profile page)
> 
> also! if you enjoyed this and wanna show your appreciation, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)
> 
> (please remember that updates for this are hella slow SO click the “subscribe” button to be notified of every update!!)
> 
> *pretty please don’t demand updates. I’m trying my best!*
> 
> as always:  
> kudos are appreciated. comments are worshipped. bookmarks are smiled upon.


End file.
